A different way Gohan and Videl
by SuperSaiyan3Gohan
Summary: Gohan has a huge crush on Mr.Satan's daughter, Videl. And has a hard time showing it. Will Videl ever fall for him? Or does she already like him?
1. Gohan's Crush

**[A/N- Yep, this is my first G/V fan fiction, my first story on here actually. I love the pair XP I've been reading alot on here, then descided to submit one my self! Oh, and by the way, if you notice a spelling mistake, don't hessitate to tell me! The program I'm writing on doesn't have spell check :( And I'm not a great speller anway! Hehe ENJOY!**

**Gohan's Crush**

Gohan glanced over at Videl. _Man, she's so pretty_, he thought. _I'd do anything for her to like me. Heck, I'd be thrilled if she wanted to be my friend! _Suddenly, Videl turned around, and saw Gohan looking at her. _Shit! _He thought, and burried his head in his book. To his suprise, she giggled, which made Gohan blush.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Gohan wrote a poem, for Videl. Gohan was good at poems, he liked to write in his spare time. Being Videl's boyfriend, was a little fantisy he had; he knew she'd never like_ him _(espcially, if she knew he was half saiyan). She was the most popular, and prettiest girl in their school year. Why would she bother with, nerdy little Gohan?

Gohan left the classroom, as soon as the bell had rang. He walked thorugh the loooong corridor, with the poem in his hands. Of course, he had no intention of giving it to her, that would be suicide! If Videl knew that Gohan had a huge crush on her, she would proberly laugh, then tell all her friends and the whole school. It just wasn't worth the risk!

His head full of thought, Gohan bumped into a large boy with long blonde hair. It was Sharpener. "Hey, watch it nerd boy! What's that in your hands? I bet it's another homework asignment that you've done, before The Teacher's even set it!" He drawled.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Gohan explained, whilst looking at the floor.

Sharpner suddenly snatched it out of Gohan's hands, before he could stop the bully. "Hey! Give it back, it's non of your buissness!" Gohan shouted, desperatley.

Sharpner would, no doubt, tell Videl if he read it, and Gohan just couldn't let him. He waved his hands at an attempt to snatch the poem out of his grip. "Give- it- me- NOW! Gohan yelled.

"Ha! Well, just look at this! Nerd boy has wrote a poem for- no way! Videl! What? You actually thought you had a chance with her? Everyone knows she likes me!" Sharpner bellowed through out the hallway.

Gohan felt redness, spreading across his cheeks, like a forest fire. Videl wasn't far away, and she turned her head towards Gohan and Sharpner, the instant she heard her name mentioned. _Don't read it, don't read it, please, don't read it. _Gohan mentally pleaded. "Videl, your eyes are as blue and as beautiful as-"

Gohan darted through the hallway. He had to escape. Videl would hate him forever. Everyone around him became a blur, as he made his way for the staircase.

Gohan stood on the roof of the school. Alone. No change there. He was so different from his classmates, he found it extremely difficult to make friends: he had been isolated from youngsters of his age for his whole life. And now he would be a laughing stock. And hated by the girl he loved. Life just couldn't possibly get any worse.

He looked over Satan City. It looked beautiful, from a birdseye view. The mountains acted as a perfect background for the buzzing city. A slight breeze rippled his jet black hair and his baggey school clothes.

Gohan clenched his fist; he could have killed Sharpner on the spot. But, he knew his dead father (espcially his mother) would have been so dissapointed if their son, started a fight at school. Gohan sighed. "I'll never fit in,".

"Gohan?" Said a soft voice behind him. He turned around. It was Videl.

[A/N- Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Suprise!

[A/N- Hello! Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews and favourites, and the rest! Uhh ... sorry for the lack of updates ... hehe ... anyway, I'll start to write more ... ENJOY!!!

**The Big Suprise!**

"V- Videl!" Gohan gasped in complete shock.

_Great, just great. Videl's came to bully me. Why does Sharpner hate me so much? _Videl slowly walked over the Gohan. He felt his face burning up. She spoke first "Are you okay? You looked pretty upset, back then," she spoke with complete sympathy.

Gohan couldn't believe what she was saying! She spoke like she cared for him. What was going on? "Look, I- I'm really sorry-" Gohan began.

"For what?" Videl asked, in genuine curiosity.

"I bet I embaressed you. In front of all those people, with that stupid poem," said Gohan, whilst looking at the floor.

Videl moved closer to him and said softly "I think that poem really was sweet."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock, hardly daring to believe what she had just said, "You- you, did?"

"Yeah, and I think _you're _really sweet, too," she whispered kindly.

Videl moved even closer and took hold of his shakey hands. Gohan blushed even more, and failed to feel relaxed. Gohan's jet black eyes were transfixed into her deep blue eyes, and Gohan could tell by her gaze, that every word she spoke was the truth. "And I'd love it if you were my boyfriend."

"You- you really mean it?" he asked timidly.

"Of course, I like guys who are kind and cute. I don't what Sharpner was on about, I don't like him at all. I bet he was just jelous because your poem was beautiful and he was afraid that I'd like it. Ha, once he gave me a poem that looked like he found it of the back of a ceral box!"

Gohan laughed. "Well, look at the time!" she said, whilst glancing at her sliver watch, "Well, I must be going, I'll come over to your house tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"But you're going to have to let go of my hands first!" Gohan blushed, but Videl giggled.

"GOHAN!!! WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS!!!???"

The angry voice of the mother of Gohan, could be heard through out the whole of the mountian district. "Mom, calm down! I'm home, arn't I?"

"Why are you smiling? I don't find this situation very funny at all!"

"Oh, I got an A+, in my homework, that's all!" Gohan quickly lyed.

"But your always getting A+'s- oh, what am I saying? Why should I be mad at you? I mean, you're old enough to take care of your self, besides, if you're with a special girl, I don't mind you being late at all!" Chi Chi now had hearts replacing her eyes, this happened whenever she remembered her youth with Goku, or Gohan had been talking about any girl in his class, especially Videl. He talked about Videl alot, but denied having a crush on her, when his mum asked. He could imagine how much she would badger him to ask her out, marry her and have kids with her! (Although, Gohan would very much enjoy all of those, he decided not to share that with his mother). "Gohan! You're _finally_ home!" beamed a Goten, Gohan's hyper active little brother.

"Hey, little bro!" said Gohan, wrapping his arms around him.

"Come on, Gohan! Let's train outside! I bet I can beat you this time!"

"Haha, I bet you can't! But you'll have lots of time to prove it, it's Friday! No school tomorrow! So, we can stay out longer and-" Gohan was about to suggest time tomorrow, but then he realised he was seeing Videl tomorrow, and he wouldn't miss that for the world!

They trained out side for hours (Goten still hadn't beat Gohan! "It's not fair! You're a Super Saiyan 2!") but they both decided it was time for bed. Gohan lay in bed for what seemed like hours, he was deep in thought. He keep thinking about Videl. _I can't wait to see her tomorrow! When she held my hand, I had never felt so good! _"Gohan, why is your face red?" Goten asked curoiusly.

"You're still awake! Oh, it's nothing, I'm just, uhh... hot!"

Meanwhile, at the Satan mansion...

"Hey, Erasa!"

"Oh, hey Videl! Are you okay?"

"Hehe, yeah, I'm more than okay-"

"Wasn't that a beautiful poem Gohan wrote you?"

"Yeah... that's what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Ooooo-"

"I followed Gohan up the stairs, onto the roof-"

"Oh, you didn't give him a hard time, did you? I mean, he's such a cutie-"

"No! Of course not, who do you think I am? Anyway, he was just standing there, looking sad." Videl explained every thing that happened between her and Gohan.

"So now, I'm his Girlfriend!"  
"No way! Oh my! You're so lucky, he's got such a great body as well!"

"What, _Gohan _has?"  
"Yeah, when I was walking past the lads changing room, I saw him in there, getting changed. Then he took his shirt off! Man, he's soooo hot! He has a six pack! A proper one as well!"

"Really? Wow! I meeting up with him tomorrow, I can't wait!"

"You're lucky, he seems so perfect: Cute, smart, a gentleman, polite, hot, strong... Why hadn't I asked him out!?"

"Hey! He's mine, remember?"

"Haha, chill girl, I was joking, anyway I have to go now, see you another time- I wanna hear all about tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, see you!"

[A/N- Well there's chapter 2! I'm going to start writing chapter 3 tomorrow. I'm not sure if this was as good as chapter 1, oh well... Review please! X3


End file.
